My blue angle
by Catzrule35
Summary: A seemingly normal girl with family ripped away, a raw wound and feelings of pure hatred for humans now seared into her heart, can a certain teleporting blue demon heal her? Read and find out!


Warnings: Mentions of blood, murder and description of vomiting. Don't like please exit this story. Other than that enjoy the ride!

Being a teenager is hard, being a mutant teenager is harder. But here is the kicker, I look normal. As far as normal goes it means my body is average hourglass, never been over 119 lbs. Normal light blonde chest length hair, normal green eyes, normal height of five feet four and normal light pale skin.

This is my story, a story of betrayal, loss and pain yet learning to trust and love again. My name is Scarlett Rose Shade, I am a mutant.

Scarlet's P.O.V, It first started when I woke up in the summer of 1985, the day seemed to have started like there would be no problems at all until it happened. I remember it so well, can smell the greasy crackling bacon in the old frying pan, and hear the scraping of the bottom of the pan against the burner while my dad runs it back and forth.

I can see the warm sunlight seeping in through the lace curtains of the kitchen window as the rays grace over my mother's form sitting in the chair in front of me, hear her voice as it lulls in my ears softly and as it tickles my mind for a response to her conversation.

Everything gave me a sense of security, protection, Love. All of this was taken away, ripped like a page from a book and burned to ash. Everything. Ruined, destroyed taken from existence, everything. It hasn't crossed my mind in the faintest way that this would happen, that my life would be changed forever.

If it had I more than likely would stop it from ever happening, stop my parents inevitable death on that fateful day, the screams of pain echo piercingly in my head and the angry shouts fill my ears when I remember how they were slaughtered, murdered over their support for mutants.

I discovered my powers on that day, my body changing painfully and dangerously fast my sense of reason and humanity had vanished my senses opened as easy as opening my eyes. Smells and sounds poured in me in a way I've never known, animalistic desire to kill filled my veins and my mind, I opened my mouth and what I thought would have been a scream was one thing I never even fathomed would escape my mouth, a roar.

Terror, blood and urine overpowered my sense of smell. I had looked up slowly after I blacked out, sniffing and saw one surviving person wounded and staring at me with wide eyes as I slowly and painfully got up. Another smell hit my nose like a freight train, Decay. I looked around the ground with my own fear filled eyes as they landed on dead bodies mauled and torn apart cold from blood loss and unmoving like my breath.

I look at my hands and see blood marks on the finger tips before I open my mouth and feel warm iron tasting red slither out and on my hands. My hand cups under my mouth before I swallow tasting it, my new found senses recoils discovering it isn't my own, dizziness, light headed and consumed with the disgusting realization.

Sinking to my knees and I bend forward contracting my stomach muscles before vomit pushes the strangers blood out of me, retching and gagging I cough, shaking with a chill from the horrifying thing I have done. I hiccup in my sobs and look up seeing the person had already come out of their shock and limping to a phone booth no doubt to call police.

I sniff and breathe in hard wiping my eyes, stumbling back and up to my unsteady feet doing my best to jog away occasionally tripping over nothing but manage to get as far as the back of our house, while my brain does its best trying to scrape up any sense of what to do next before I gather my belongings in a bag and strap it on my shoulder.

Clothes, First AID, wallet, phone and a few toiletries "just in case a natural disaster should strike our house," my dad told me, "Always, Always be prepared. And remember no matter what happens-"

"I will always make it through." I finish my memory aloud to no one before I open the back door and race out into the woods, sharp weeds and branches scratching my bare legs as I bolt through the trees and bushes.

My mouth watering as my lungs clench behind my rib cage, begging for a rest and some air but my anger fuels me on, my fists balled and white knuckled. 'Why us, why this family. WHY?!' I scream and turn punching a tree with my eyes shut tight.

"WHY WHY, WHYYYYYYYYYYY!" I scream out in agony and sorrow falling to my knees with my forehead pressed against the tree bark listening to my unanswered cries as they echo amongst the trees, hot tears stinging my eyes rolling down my cheeks and my shoulders quiver when I sniff and sigh.

I get back up and wipe my nose against the neck of my shirt, breath in and out, in and out. I finally regain my breath and narrow my eyes at the long stretch of woods ahead, "Just keep going honey" My mom's voice urged through my memory "keep going until you reach the end, and then still keep going. This world doesn't end anywhere, and you cannot learn if you haven't seen and tried new things. So baby girl remember if anything looks hard or tries to stop you from going-"

"Then it means you should try harder, because you're meant to win." I finish my memory for her and sigh heavily through my nose out of determination "Okay mom." I say softly before running again.

After nearly two hours of running my legs burn with cramps and my calves' crunch against my joints, I fall against the side of a building just outside of a small city and pant. 'No more running PLEASE', my legs seem to be telling me when I see the bulging blue veins threatening to pop in a cramp.

I groan thumping the back of my head against the brick wall, 'come on body just a bit further, for me? Please?' I think as I look at my legs before a truck zooms by carrying a trailer with a strange language written on the side looking like, German? I cough waving the road dust out of my face and slowly get up on my protesting legs, limping pathetically over towards the building that it parked at.

A tall man steps out, looking greasy and self-important, dressed in a silky suit, top hat and boots like he is a ringleader of a circus. I tilt my head curious of this interesting fellow before he walks in the building, I sniff in his direction and smell the lemon and witch hazel scented hair grease and I choke on the amount of the smell in the air and try breathing through my mouth instead.

My dramatic act for getting air is cut short however when I hear the scuffing of metal against wood and the tinkling of chains, I flinch and look quickly to my right where the noise came from. Inside the trailer where heavy curtains drape over the window on the inside and I walk over letting curiosity get the better of me.

My fingers trace over the silver trailer and I step on the edge of the tire and peak over the rim of the bottom of the window, looking down inside and see a flash of blue. The flash lays down and twitches before I see it is a tail, painted blue? 'Some poor animal inside was chained and painted blue for some dumb circus,' I growl in my mind gripping the rim tighter than necessary.

I hear a whimper and something muttered making me look sideways pressing my cheek against the drape over the window and see a boy's head hung low, his hair an indigo blue with a lighter streak and three fingered hands gripping his temples.

Pity lurches in my stomach and my eyes cast a sorrowful look on him as he sits there, chained at the wrists and ankles in fear of what he is destined for next, all however is cut short when a strong hand grips my back yanking me away from the window, before I am taken off the window however he quickly looks up and I see his face, his pointy devil like ears and pure white fanged teeth.

I am thrown roughly on my feet which crumple to the dirt and I grunt in pain looking up at the ring leader with a sour glare till his boot kicks my stomach and I cough.

He sneers, "Maybe next time you will learn to mind your own business little mouse." He turns his nose up, his perfectly curled mustache going up to as he smirks at my pain.

Anger boils inside of me and I growl very feral like, rising to my feet and look at him with pure hate.

"Forgive me, but I am curious as to why exactly you have a Boy in Chains in your trailer." I ground out my words, dipped in a vat of venom showing my utter dislike for this proud man, stating the issue that has gotten my fury aroused over the fact he has a living being chained like an animal.

The man lets out a heavy sigh, "He is a mutant attraction to my show. " ,He scoffs in a bored tone as offhandedly answers like I asked him what is two plus two, speaking as if it is a small obvious reason to chain the poor boy up like a beast. I push down my anger like pushing down a riled bull that's been tazed, my eye twitches and I swallow.

I breathe in through my nose "So just because one is born looking different and having advanced capabilities that differ from humans gives you the right to chain him like an animal hm?" I watch as his face contorts into narrowed eyes and clenched teeth before he chuckles sucking his teeth,

He grins at me falsely and cups his hand around the back of my neck pushing me down a bit under his arms weight and he leans down near my ear, his mustache tickling my cheek as he hisses, "He is not an animal, he is not a human, he is a demon. A demon, child. Now you better think twice before trying to stick that pretty nose of yours in another's business."

I shudder with disgust at the closeness of our faces and I elbow his rib cage and then knee his stomach, bringing my balled up fists and slam them down on the back of his neck, I turn to run to the trailer before he grabs my ankle and I fall to the dirt. He straddles me and slaps my cheek, grabbing my hair yanking me up painfully and I cry out as he tosses me across the dirt and I roll.

He wipes his hands off on his jacket, dusting himself off and pulls on it huffing, "Now try that again I might not be so easy on you next time Mutant Lover." He says with a scrunched face like he smelt rotting meat.

I grab handfuls of dirt throwing it at him and gather saliva in my mouth before aiming and go to spit but end up hissing like a cat, he smirks and unravels a whip from the inside of his truck and snaps it across my cheek, searing pain courses through my skin as the after sting and I yelp holding my cheek growling.

Finally he twirls it around his waist and turns on his heel, entering the truck and starts it up shaking his head before humming the classic circus theme music and drives off, I quickly look at the trailer window and see the curtain pulled back a tad and amber eyes on the blue soft face looking at me concerned but the eyes look grateful but also saddened at my failed attempt to save him.

Those eyes make some invisible force heave me to my feet and I stagger on the road till I break into a run, my eyes focused on the trailer, all else is faded and blurry as I remember the painful strikes I only endured for five minutes, thinking this boy has to deal with this more than I have. The thought gives my legs wings, kicking up dirt behind me and I just run.

I keep running till finally the trailer is closer, I end up grabbing onto the back of it, my hands burning against the hot silver metal that was warmed in the sun as I grip the rails that make a ladder to go to the top of the trailer. I stay still and support my feet on the bottom rail, my eyes water as the wind whips across the trailer and on my face.

Squeezing my eyes shut leaning towards it so as to not fall, waiting and praying for the ride to end soon,

" _Squeak squeaaaak_."

I sigh relived "Hallelujah there is a God and I love him!" I whisper shout to myself as the truck stops at a curve before turning and I look over the side of the trailer and see a carnival like place, a big Ferris wheel and tents, the whole shebang. I feel a bit bubbly at the sights and smells, the obvious youth in me looking at the rides and interesting stuff but I am reminded of the situation at hand when the trailer hits a bump and my cheek smacks against the back of it, 'Ouch,' I groan in my mind.

The trailer comes to a final stop but then the truck starts to turn, I duck down behind the trailer still holding on, so I won't be seen from the side view mirrors. The trailer backs up to a tent and parks, I hear the truck door open and slam shut making this my que and I jump off, crawling under the trailer on the soft cool prickly grass.

I watch as the pair of coal black boots walks around the trailer and to the door of it before I hear a leaver come down and the back of the trailer lowers into a ramp, obscuring my view. I hear the whip crack and the man speaking in harsh German to the boy inside. Heavy chains shifting and the whip cracks again, this time against flesh and I hear a gasp and a pained moan making my heart drop.

I hear the ringleader growl "Aright come on blue filth! Move! Up! Up!" More whip cracks echo in the trailer and seep in my ears.

The chain tinkling sounds reach the ramp and another whip crack followed by a yelp in pain and the ringleader growls, I hear the boy in chains fall from the ramp and an "oof," like he was pushed off. The ramp closes and I quickly crawl over toward where he could see me if he were on the ground, but by the time I did he was dragged up on his feet by the ringleader.

I groan and thump my fist on the ground, 'Rats!' I curse in my head as I watch the blue two toed feet with chains on the ankles, I squint looking closer seeing pink marks where the chains are. 'His skin is rubbed raw,' I think sadly and watch while he is shoved into the big golden and red patterned tent.

The flap closes but I hear keys jingle and a big heavy iron door being swung open, another whip crack and German word followed by the boy's whimpers and whispers of what sounds like a prayer till the door closes and the keys jingle again, I watch as the black boots come back out again, a yawn is heard then a hum of thought.

I hear hands rubbing together, watching the boots turn right and walk off towards a show of a pretty gypsy woman dancing with a tambourine, I sigh and wiggle my way out and stand up on my feet looking left and right before I quickly enter the tent, closing the flap peeking out a bit to see if anyone is watching, 'Nope, all clear.' I sigh relieved.

I turn around and see the boy in a cage made for a lion, perched on the resting board with straw laid out around him, his forehead pressed on his knees and his shoulders shaking a bit as his tail curls around his still chained ankles. I place my hand on my chest and lean my head sideways, lost in sorrow before regaining myself and move forward slowly so as to not scare him in anyway.

I swallow, my dry throat itching to speak up but first let him have a moment of peace, I sigh softly and lightly tap the metal bars of the cage in a knock and I smile a bit, his head jerks up suddenly and frightened huge eyes greet me from under the mop of messy spiky blue hair, he flinches and moves to the side like he is expecting something bad to happen and trying to avoid it.

I try a soft approach "It's okay, it's fine. Not going to hurt you okay?" I smile again and slowly crouch before sitting on my knees with my hands up in an 'It's okay' gesture. He visibly relaxes and shifts in his spot, his eyes still on me and tail flicking side to side, I can't help but stare at it a bit before realizing it is rude to stare at an extra appendage without a person's consent and I slowly look at his eyes again.

They look curious, like he is trying to place me with a memory, till finally his mouth opens and he points at me and smiles a bit, a jumbled sentence of German spills out excitedly and I sit clueless but still smiling as he speaks.

His voice is soft and thick German accent laced before he tints red on his cheeks and rubs his neck mumbling softly " Um, English?" He tries out the foreign language to him and I nod grinning, 'He is so adorable.'

I nod answering with a giggle "Yeah, its okay. I don't know much German but, Guten Tag!" I greet happily and he snorts before covering his mouth and I frown tilting my head confused and yip "What? Doesn't that mean 'Good day?'"

I ask and he nods before he snorts and then chuckles, muffled by his hand.

He sobers a bit before replying" Ja, it does but, pfft he he, your, heh, your accent with it. It's funny."

He loses it and laughs, falling to his side and wiggles around laughing, I pout a bit offended but happy I made him laugh. Soon he sits up wiping his eyes then realizes and looks at me with wide eyes and mouth open.

He stutters, "Oh, no no, nein I'm sorry. Please forgive me I didn't mean harm." I grin and watch as he scoots forward with a hand out and his tail in midair concerned how I will react.

I giggle and then shrug, "Hey no harm at all, I'm okay with it. To be honest I would have laughed to."

He frowns unconvinced but looks at me a bit longer till he to smiles and I look at him.

I finally speak, "So what were you saying? In German earlier." He blushes and rubs his arm, 'Gosh he is so freaking cute, Gah get a grip girl!'

He shrugs and answers, "I said, you're the girl I saw from the trailer, the one that tried to beat the Master.' Thank you, for trying to help me, he is a very violent man I don't vant another to get hurt trying to save me. "

I give him a soft look before lightly narrowing the back corners of my eyes in a determined stare, " Thank you for your concern, but I have had worse ' I lie through my teeth' and I will do whatever it takes to get you out of here."

I cover my white lie smoothly with a solid truth, I was going to make sure he gets out of here safely and not be gawked at by humans or whipped like an untamed animal. He shakes his head about to protest before seeing my look is firm and he sighs sitting down.

He looks at me with a side smile, "Okay, vat is ze plan?" He asks with his accent obvious through his words as he stares curious.

I grin and clasp my hands on my knees, 'tonight is show time' I chuckle in my mind.

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello my lovely readers that have followed me this far to the end! Thanks a bunch and review down below! Also let me know what stories you want me to update to! Thanks kittens!


End file.
